Du dysfonctionnement des elfes de maison
by soop
Summary: Cette salle de classe avait longtemps été un endroit honni dont il avait fui la froideur. Puis elle s'était doucement, craintivement muée en un endroit accueillant et douillet où il se réfugiait. Mais le feu qui y couvait aujourd'hui n'avait rien de réconfortant. HPSS


1/ Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Harry Potter et ses amis sont la propriété de J.K.R.

* * *

2/ L'histoire : Cette salle de classe avait longtemps été un endroit honni dont il avait fui la froideur. Puis elle s'était doucement, craintivement muée en un endroit accueillant et douillet où il se réfugiait. Mais le feu qui y couvait aujourd'hui n'avait rien de réconfortant.

* * *

3/News : Autant vous dire que niveau études en moment, c'est la folie furieuse. Je n'ai de temps pour rien, ou plutôt, celui-ci m'échappe obstinément, le salaud !

Il y a eu pas mal de changement pour moi sur même si peu s'en sont rendues compte.

* * *

4/ Autre : Cet OS est plus que particulier parce qu'il date d'Avril 2011. Il m'est revenu en mémoire alors que je discutais avec Za'. C'était une période où toutes les deux nous jouions à un jeu dont je suis particulièrement friande : les défis.

Ci-dessous les termes du défi en question :

Jouons avec Za' Episode 1

Couple :Harry Severus

Lieu : Salle de Potions

Mots à caser :

Dictionnaire - Tortue - Elixir - cadeau - scarabées - Ne me prenez pas pour un véracrasse - danse - Jouvence - Hydromel - Dumbledore.

PS : Je ne mets jamais les mots en évidence, je trouve que ça casse la lecture alors que le but, justement est qu'ils passent inaperçus.

* * *

5/ Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps de le finir avant l'échéance fixée mais le dernier challenge du FoF m'a vraiment inspirée, alors… =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Du dysfonctionnement chronique des elfes

Il passa une main caressante sur un des pots transparents qui trônait avec fierté sur une des étagères encombrées. La lumière glauque en rendait le contenu inquiétant, alors que ce n'était que de simples écailles de tortues.

Il frissonna quand le froid ambiant vint chatouiller la peau de son poignet dénudé.

—Tu n'avais pas donné des consignes pour que les elfes de maison entretiennent le feu dans ta salle de classe ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour observer un énième bocal.

Il avait rejoint son amant dans sa salle de classe, mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné lui accorder la moindre attention, absorbé qu'il était par ses copies à corriger qui le faisait grommeler depuis presque un quart d'heure.

—Il semblerait que depuis que mademoiselle Granger distribue des cadeaux aux elfes de Poudlard, ceux-ci –mené par l'elfe Dobby qui vous est stupidement dévoué– mettent quelque répugnance à agir quand l'on omet les formules de politesse. Et bien évidemment, Dumbledore, ou plutôt son tableau, n'y trouve rien à redire.

Un reniflement sarcastique conclut ces paroles acerbes.

Un bref ricanement vint chatouiller la gorge du jeune homme, mais il retourna bien vite vers son amant avec un sourire matois.

—Eh bien moi, j'ai froid, chuchota-t-il avec un sourcil délicatement relevé.

—Grand bien te fasse, rétorqua distraitement l'homme en plongeant sa plume dans l'encre écarlate.

Le silence revint dans la grande salle vide, aussi mordant que le froid qui les entourait.

Harry savait bien qu'il avait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, déclenché le courroux de l'homme qui partageait son lit, mais il tenta une nouvelle approche.

—Peut être qu'on pourrait trouver une… activité ludique à même de… me réchauffer ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait sensuel.

Son amant lui jeta un bref regard d'évaluation. Ce qu'il vit dû le décevoir puisqu'il retourna à ses copies avec un « non » cinglant.

—Mais… tenta le jeune homme aux hormones en ébullition.

—Je te suggère de chercher la signification du mot « non » dans un dictionnaire si celui-ci échappe à ta compréhension. Si tu es incapable de m'attendre sagement rien ne t'empêche de commencer ton devoir de Potions pour la semaine prochaine.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et lui jeta le regard d'un lapin pris entre les phares du Magicobus.

—Plaît-il ? tenta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

—Loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer que tu n'as pas commencé les deux rouleaux de parchemin que j'ai demandé sur la pertinence de l'utilisation des yeux de scarabées dans l'élixir de jouvence, mais tu aurais pu les continuer et te servir des documents à ta disposition, insinua sournoisement son amant d'une voix doucereuse.

Le jeune homme jugea plus prudent de taire ses récriminations. C'était du bluff, il n'aurait jamais pu donner ce devoir à faire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Si ?

—Peut être pourrais-tu… envisager de délaisser tes copies un instant pour aider un élève en difficulté ? demanda presque timidement le jeune homme, prêt à tout pour distraire son amant de ses copies qui augmentaient de manière ostensible son humeur déjà orageuse.

—Non, claqua une nouvelle fois la voix froide. Si tu es à ce point frigorifié, rien ne t'empêche de te réchauffer tout seul. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as des talents cachés qui pourraient t'y aider.

Le jeune Gryffondor pâlit brutalement. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de cette histoire ?

L'homme eut un sourire carnassier.

—Croyais-tu que, parce que je suis obligé de te manifester une certaine indifférence dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, cette pseudo-indifférence s'étendait au-delà ?

—Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, balbutia le jeune homme en s'approchant à ses risques et périls.

Le visage de son amant se durcit, et ce fut d'une voix polaire qu'il assena un brutal et informel :

—Ne me prenez pas pour un véracrasse, monsieur Potter.

Harry sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu, un affreux malentendu.

Et il refusait de perdre son compagnon pour des raisons aussi futiles.

—Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? proposa-t-il d'une voix pressante.

L'homme posa sa plume assassine sur la table et se redressa pour le regarder sans aménité. Puis sa joie mauvaise éclata :

—On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance, je vais apprendre de la bouche-même de mon amant, pourquoi ledit amant indigne a entrepris de s'effeuiller dans un des bars les plus fréquentés de Pré-au-Lard, dans une danse des plus sensuelles, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Comme je suis gâté !

La douleur parvenait à percer le lourd mur d'ironie que l'homme avait tenté d'élever autour de lui. Harry sourit tristement, c'était le genre de situation qu'il ne cessait de redouter. Que son homme, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à conquérir et à convaincre de la sincérité de ses sentiments, se renferme de cette façon.

Et il en était l'unique responsable, une fois de plus, en espérant que ce ne serait pas la fois de trop.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant, ignorant le mouvement de recul de celui-ci. Sans faire cas de son agitation, il emprisonna sa main fine dans la sienne.

—Severus, murmura-t-il, tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais ce genre de choses sciemment. Je ne souhaite pas te blesser, et même si tu te complains souvent dans la certitude que je ressemble à mon père, tu sais que je ne le ferais pas. Ce qui s'est passé est uniquement ma faute, Ron et Hermione ont essayé de me raisonner, mais… C'était le jour de…

La voix du jeune homme se cassa, et, malgré lui, l'homme serra tendrement sa main. Il savait combien Harry redoutait chaque année le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son parrain et les remords qui semblaient plus lourds chaque année.

—Enfin... Seamus et Dean nous ont proposé d'aller goûter l'hydromel de madame Rosmerta et… Tu sais bien que je ne bois jamais à outrance, mais là… Je… Et puis, il y a eu ce stupide défi lancé par Seamus… Rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là… Alors je…

La voix chancelante du jeune homme s'éteignit dans un lourd soupir avant qu'il ne reprenne :

—Je suis désolé, Severus.

Il baissa la tête et laissa la main du maitre des potions s'éloigner de la sienne.

Il patienta dans l'attente de sa sentence. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, seule la voix pensive de son amant s'éleva :

—Il va falloir que je trouve une punition digne de la fourberie de monsieur Seamus Finnegan, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour son amant.

Harry releva la tête dans un mouvement brutal qui fit crier ses cervicales. Son amant le regardait avec une douceur revenue. Il eut un soupir de soulagement puis sursauta quand son amant l'attira brutalement à lui.

Il se blottit sans honte dans la chaleur réconfortante de Severus.

—Tu es réellement frigorifié, remarqua celui-ci à voix basse.

Harry faillit l'invectiver. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il parlait uniquement pour meubler le silence ?

Severus le dévisageait, méditatif.

—Sais-tu ce qu'il y avait dans le bocal que tu observais tout à l'heure ?

—Des écailles pygales de tortues, répondit finalement le jeune homme, incertain quant au revirement de situation.

—Qui ont pour propriétés ?

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

—De flotter dans un liquide verdâtre ? suggéra-t-il, en espérant faire de l'esprit.

Les cris de rage qu'il attendait de la part de son amant face à son ignorance, prirent la forme d'une bouche avide qui fondait sur lui en murmurant ces paroles :

—Elles sont un puissant aphrodisiaque.

Harry ne sut jamais si les elfes avaient répondu à la requête du professeur en allumant la cheminée, mais alors que son corps brûlait sous celui de son amant, ces interrogations simplistes n'avaient plus de consistance.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu même si ce n'est pas véritablement une histoire.

Je ne l'ai pas retouché, même si il date. Ça été la petite touche de gaité du soir de retrouver ce petit écrit.

Peut-être à bientôt si un nouveau challenge me passe à portée de plume.

**MERCI DE NE PAS RENTRER CET OS NI DANS VOS ALERTES NI VOS FAVORIS**

Soop'


End file.
